Un nuevo amor, nueva oportunindad
by Lady.Serenity.Kou1
Summary: Endimion engaño a Serenity. Ella se va, llevándose consigo sus Sailors y a Rini. Ellas no saben que hacer para consolar a su Reina asi que deciden ir a buscar al unico hombre que una ves hizo feliz a su Reina. Aquel de nombre Seiya.
1. Chapter 1

-Por favor Endimión, dame una explicación razonable a esto- dijo Serenity al ver a su esposo en la cama con una de las mucamas. –Explícame esto antes de que el rumor corra por todo Tokio de Cristal. No puedo creer que hallas hecho esto…- dijo ella indignada mientras miraba furiosamente a la mucama.

-Serenity por favor, debes comprender que…- dijo el incorporándose en la cama, para buscar sus pantalones y bóxers para ponérselos. Dejando a la mucama Hitomi muy confundida.

-No hay nada que explicar Endimión- dijo la Neo Reina molesta –Espero que luego de esto no te sorprenda que me vaya. He tratado de ser la mejor esposa para ti Endimión, pero me fui solo por unos días a la Luna para visitar la tumba de mi madre y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con esta agradable vista – dijo con sarcasmo ella. Se da vuelta y sale de la habitación sin hacer caso a las suplicas de su esposo que se quedara y arreglaran las cosas. Mas ella no hizo caso, verdaderamente estaba dolida. En el camino se topo con sus Sailors exteriores. Estas hicieron una reverencia. Ya no había más nombres solamente se referían a ellas como: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut, Sailor Saturn. Sus nombres terrenales habían quedado en el olvido

-Por favor Sailor Uranus, quiero que llames a todas las Sailors Scouts y se reúnan en el trono tan pronto como les sea posible- dijo la Reina mirando a la líder de las Outers. Esta asintió

-Pero mi Reina… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Algo anda mal?- pregunto confusa Sailor Saturn

-Por favor no quiero hablar de eso hasta que no estemos todas reunidas en el salón real. Las esperare allí- dijo antes de marcharse dejando a las Sailor exteriores muy confundidas, aunque siempre confían en su Reina. La mujer más poderosa de toda la Galaxia o quizás de todo lo que se conoce. La misma mujer que derroto a la Sailor más poderosa. Sin decir más cada una tomo un camino para encontrar a las Sailors Inners y dar aviso de que la Neo Reina quería su presencia en el trono.

A los quince minutos estaban todas reunidas con la Neo Reina Serenity. Quien estaba sentada en el trono. Una vez que las ocho Sailors Scouts llegaron hicieron una reverencia y se pusieron de rodilla ante su soberana

-Disculpe majestad pero… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Sailor Venus

-Las he convocado aquí, mis Sailors, para decirles que me voy de la tierra- dijo Serenity con su usual tono calmado, desde que había madurado pensaba todo con detenimiento. Analizando los pro y los contra de lo que decidiera

-¿Por qué hará eso majestad? ¿Qué pasara con el Rey Endimión? ¿Con la Neo princesa Serenity?- pregunto alarmada Sailor Uranus.

-Endimión me ha sido infiel- ante aquellas palabras todas quedaron muy sorprendidas. El Endimión que ellas conocen no haría eso. Es decir no podría ser capaz de hacer tal cosa ¿O sí?

-¿Qué planea hacer majestad?- dijo Sailor Plut a lo cual se oye el tono airado de Sailor Venus diciendo.

-Yo sugiero ejecutar a la traidora y encerrar en la mazmorra a Endimión- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Me iré de vuelta a mi hogar, si ustedes gustan pueden acompañarme- dijo la Neo Reina sin hacer caso al comentario de la líder de las Inners

-¿Cómo puede decir eso Alteza?- a Uranus no parecía gustarle semejante idea -¿Y dejar todo por lo que hemos luchado?- exclamo mas fuera de sí.

-Les estoy dando la elección, de irse conmigo o quedarse aquí con Endimión en la tierra-

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo Sailor Venus- Nuestro deber es protegerla a usted Neo Reina Serenity. La Tierra queda después de usted.-

-Venus tiene razón alteza- dijo Sailor Mercury –Somos sus guardianas. Podemos cuidar de la Tierra desde la Luna como lo hacían nuestras antepasadas-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mercury y con Venus- dijo Júpiter. Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Plut se miraron unas a otras

-Si usted se va alteza… ¡Nosotras la acompañaremos!- exclamaron todas a la vez

-Muy bien mis queridas Sailors. Junten todo lo que se quieran llevar y partiremos al amanecer

-Pero mi Lady… me queda una duda- dijo Sailor Saturn

-¿Y cuál es esa querida Saturn?- pregunto la Reina

-¿Qué pasara con La Pequeña Dama?- dijo con preocupación

-Ella es lo suficiente grande como para decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer. Si venir conmigo a la Luna o quedarse aquí con Endimión en la Tierra.

-Pero majestad…- dijo Sailor Plut

-Es mi última palabra. Por favor retírense-

-De acuerdo- dijeron todas y se retiraron haciendo una reverencia

Al amanecer todas estaban reunidas en los jardines reales. La reina ya había hablado con La Pequeña Dama.

Flash Back

_-¿Qué sucede madre?- pregunto La Pequeña Dama, cuando su madre la llamo._

_-Pequeña Dama, ya eres lo suficiente grande como para darte cuenta que Endimión y yo nos hemos distanciado.- dijo la Neo Reina Serenity_

_-¿Qué es lo que está pasando madre? ¿Qué me quieres decir?- pregunto La Pequeña Dama_

_-Endimión me ha engañado. Rini ya tienes 15 años como para entender que… Endimión y yo nos vamos a separar. La traición es algo que no soporto y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.- dijo la Neo Reina a su hija_

_-¿Y qué piensas hacer madre?-_

_-Las Sailors Scouts y yo nos iremos a la Luna. La repoblaremos y volveremos a construir el Milenio de Plata. La gente que quiere acompañarnos así lo hará-_

_-Está bien madre-_

_-Por eso Pequeña Dama ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Venir a la Luna conmigo o quedarte con tu padre en la Tierra-_

_-Quiero irme contigo madre. Pero… ¿Qué pasara con Helios? ¿Ya no lo veré más?-_

_-Claro que si, el puede venir con nosotras. Vendrás todas las veces que quieras a visitar a tu padre-_

_-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-_

_-Partiremos al amanecer-_

_-De acuerdo. Iré a preparar mis cosas y le avisare a Helios-_

_-Está bien. Te veré mañana al amanecer en los jardines del palacio-_

Fin del Flash Back

-Muy bien. ¿Están listas todas?- pregunto Serenity

-Sí- dijeron todas a la vez. Todas rodearon a la Neo Princesa y a la Neo Reina y exclamaron junto a la Reina.

-Por el poder del Planeta Venus…-

-Por el poder del Planeta Marte…-

-Por el poder del Planeta Mercurio…-

-Por el poder del Planeta Júpiter…-

-Por el poder del Planeta Urano…-

-Por el poder del Planeta Neptuno…-

-Por el poder del Planeta Saturno…-

-Por el poder del Planeta Plutón…-

-¡Por el poder del Cristal de Plata!...-

-¡Tele transportación de las Sailors Scouts!- gritaron todas ellas, aparecieron al instante en la Luna. Delante de ellas se extendía el gran palacio del Milenio de Plata. Pero para sorpresa de todos estaba reconstruido.

-Bienvenidas al Reino de la Luna- dijo la Neo Reina

-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo?- dijo Sailor Plut

-Cada vez que venía a visitar la tumba de mi madre usaba el poder del Cristal de Plata para restaurar todo. Tenía planeado pasar una de nuestras lunas de miel aquí en la Luna. Pero con lo que paso ya no quiero verlo más. Sigo sin poder creer lo que hizo. Por favor acompáñenme les mostrare el castillo- con la Neo Reina a la cabeza se dispusieron a recorrer el castillo. Todas las Sailors estaban impresionadas por la hermosura del palacio.

-Muy bien, esta es la habitación de Sailor Venus. Puedes quedarte aquí a desempacar o acompañarnos a ver las demás habitaciones.-

-Dejare mis cosas y las acompañare-

-Está bien.- cuando siguieron la marcha se encontraron con la habitación de Sailor Uranus –Esta es tu habitación Uranus, si quieres puedes compartirla con Neptune. Me gusta su forma de combinar los ataques. Si gustas también tu Neptune claro está- dijo la Neo Reina

-Si me gustaría Majestad- dijo Sailor Neptune

-De acuerdo. ¿Estás de acuerdo Sailor Uranus?-

-Obedezco sus ordenes Majestad- dijo solemnemente Uranus

-Que así sea- dijo la Reina con una sonrisa –Dejen sus cosas y si quieren acompáñennos-

-Si Majestad- dijeron ambas

-Muy bien, sigamos- así una a una la Neo Reina les mostro sus habitaciones –Necesito que Venus, Mars, Júpiter y Mercury me acompañen a mi habitación por favor. Si gustan Sailors Outers pueden recorrer el palacio con la Pequeña Dama, yo estaré en mi habitación con las Inners-

-De acuerdo- exclamaron todas y se retiraron haciendo una reverencia

-¿Qué sucede Majestad?- pregunto Mercury una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de la Reina. Serenity solamente se abrazo a Venus y comenzó a llorar

-No puedo aguantarlo más chicas. No quiero parecer débil frente a las Outers. ¡Pero no lo soporto más!- dijo la Reina. Desde que dejo de ser Serena Tsukino se había mostrado siempre seria y calmada. Pero ahora parece la vieja Serena

-Por favor Alteza no llore- dijo Sailor Mercury

-No me digan Alteza por favor… yo solo quiero ser Serena Tsukino como antes- dijo entre lagrimas

-Serenity por favor. Eres nuestra Reina ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?- dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¡Quiero volver al pasado! ¡Cuando estábamos en la lucha contra Galaxia! Quiero volver a ver a mi familia, mis amigos. ¡Quiero ver a Seiya! Yaten, Taiki- Serenity lloraba cada vez más fuertemente. Realmente parecía la Serena Tsukino de unos años atrás.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Ya verás que todo estará. Tienes que ser fuerte-

-¡Ya no quiero serlo Mina!- todas se sorprendieron ante la mención del nombre de Sailor Venus. -¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que no recordaba sus nombres? Vamos recuerdo todos. Lita, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru y Mina. Claro que las recuerdo.-

- Serenity…- susurro Venus

-Por favor déjenme sola- dijo la Neo Reina tratando de mantener la compostura

-¿Segura Majestad?- pregunto Mercury. A todas les dolía ver a su Reina así.

-Si, por favor retírense-

-Claro, vamos chicas- dijo Sailor Venus. Las chicas salieron una a una de la habitación de su Soberana. Una vez fuera caminaron hacia el jardín y se sentaron en el césped para hablar tranquilas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por Serenity?- dijo Sailor Júpiter

-No lo sé- dijo Sailor Mars

-Ella dijo que quería ver a Seiya, podemos ir a buscarle- dijo Venus

-Claro que no Venus, él o ella nunca entendí como decirle. Tienen a su princesa y un planeta el cual proteger- dijo Sailor Mars un tanto molesta

-Aunque sea por unos días, cosa que Serenity se sienta mejor- dijo Sailor Mercury

-¿Y si después no quieren separarse?- dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Cualquier cosa es mejor de a como la vimos hoy- dijo Sailor Venus

-Concuerdo con Venus- dijo Mercury –Serenity realmente estaba destrozada- dijo muy triste –Nunca la había visto así-

-Sugiero que vallamos a Kinmoku a buscar a Seiya-

-Pero… ¿Qué le diremos a la Neo Reina, a la Pequeña Dama y sin mencionar a las Outers?- dijo Sailor Mars. Todas se quedaron pensando hasta que a Sailor Venus se le ocurrió algo

-¿Y si les decimos que queremos ir a nuestros planetas?-

-¿Por qué razón?- dijo Mars

-Para conocerlos, nunca hemos ido- dijo Júpiter

-Puede que funcione- dijo Sailor Mercury

-Muy bien. ¿Qué tal si vamos la semana que viene? Cuando Serenity se calme-

-Me parece bien-

-Tengo una duda…- dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Cuál es?- quiso saber Mercury

-¿Seiya no es una Sailor?-

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-¿Cómo vendrá con nosotros si tiene que proteger a su Princesa? Es mas ahora ya debe ser Reina. Recuerden que Serenity dijo que quería ver a los tres.-

-¡Que Venus se disfrace como la Neo Reina y que le pida a la Princesa Kakyuu que los deje venir con nosotras!- exclamo feliz Sailor Júpiter por su reciente idea.

-¿Tú crees que sea buena idea Júpiter?-

-¡Vamos chicas todo sea por la Neo Reina Serenity!- exclamo Venus

-¡Sí!- secundaron todas

Mientras en la habitación de Serenity. Estaba en el balcón mirando las estrellas

-Seiya…- suspiraba –Si tan solo te hubieras quedado en la Tierra ahora no pasaría esto. De seguro ya estés casado, con una esposa que supo darte el amor que yo no pude. Aunque ¡me gustaría verte Seiya!- dijo volviendo a llorar, viendo en ese momento una estrella fugaz pasar justo encima suyo.

_-¿Qué es esta sensación de calidez?-_ se pregunto a sí mismo un hombre alto, de ojos color zafiro, cabello negro como la noche con reflejos azules, se nota que anda entre los veinticinco. Muy guapo. –Ya la había sentido antes, cuando estaba con… ¡Bombón!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _-¿Puede ser que me recuerde y me este llamando?- _se pregunto esperanzado


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy se cumple una semana desde que acordaron que irían a sus respectivos planetas, pero en realidad irían a Kinmoku. Estuvieron practicando mucho como imitar a Serenity. Serenity lo tomo bien, aunque decidieron que para que no sospechen tanto irían Mercury como es la más inteligente y Venus porque es la líder. Tenían todo preparado, la Reina había creído que sería bueno que vayan a sus planetas.

Estaban todas en los jardines.

-Volveremos en unos días Majestad- dijo Mercury

-Está bien, pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran. Ustedes también pueden pedirme algo chicas- les dijo al resto de las Sailors

-No necesitamos nada más que su felicidad Neo Reina Serenity- dijeron todas

-Les agradezco que siempre esten conmigo chicas-

-Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos, nos espera un largo viaje- dijo Venus

-Ni tanto, sus planetas no están tan lejos. Traigan algún obsequio para nosotras chicas- dijo Sailor Saturn

-Adiós chicas- dijo Uranus y Mars

-Adiós a todas- dijeron Venus y Mercury al mismo tiempo. Miraron al cielo y se concentraron en sus planetas-

-¡Por el poder del Planeta Mercurio…!- dijo Sailor Mercury

-¡Por el poder del Planeta Venus…!- dijo Sailor Venus

-¡Tele transportación…!- envueltas en un haz de luz azul y naranja desaparecieron. Reapareciendo en la superficie de un planeta parecido a la Tierra, con hermosos campos de flores de todos colores. Se escuchaba el canto de las aves.

Había un detalle que ellas no habían previsto, no tenían ni idea de donde estaba el palacio de la Princesa Kakyuu.

-Muy bien Mercury ¿Por donde está el palacio?- pregunto Venus a su compañera. Esta simplemente saco su computadorita y empezó a teclear con rapidez.

-Muy bien, esto indica que el palacio esta…por allá- dijo señalando el norte

-Entonces ¡vamos!- Venus ya se disponía a ir hacia el castillo cuando Mercury la detuvo

-¡Espera no tienes el disfraz de la Neo Reina Serenity!-

-¡Oh! Es cierto jajaja- saco su pluma de transformación y cambio su vestido por uno igual al de Serenity –Guau debes admitir que me veo bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí, ahora debemos ir hacia el palacio Alteza- dijo Mercury dando comienzo con la actuación

-Muy bien- dijo Serenity (Venus). Empezaron a caminar rumbo al palacio.

-Luego de media hora-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren aquí?- pregunto un guardia del palacio con un traje de color negro con rayas rojas apuntándolas con su arma

-Venimos de la Vía Láctea, ella es la Soberana de la Vía Láctea. La Neo Reina Serenity. Cuidadora del legendario Cristal de Plata y la Sailor que derroto a la Sailor más poderosa Sailor Galaxia- dijo Mercury enfadado por semejante trato

-Muy bien. Pero ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto otra vez apuntando a Mercury

-Ella es mi guardiana, Sailor Mercury. Y también es la princesa de Mercurio-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? Por lo que han dicho son de muy lejos.- dijo todavía desconfiando

-Venimos a ver a la Reina Kakyuu- dijo Serenity (Venus)

-Muy bien, pueden pasar- dejo de apuntarles con el arma y se hizo a un lado para darles paso –Y bienvenidas a Kinmoku-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Mercury

-Las llevare con la Reina-

-Está bien- Mercury no parecía bajar la guardia. Caminaron y cruzaron por varios pasillos adornados con los retratos de lo que seguro serian los antepasados de Kakyuu. Cuando por fin llegaron al salón real, vieron la entrada, realmente era gigantesca. El guardia saludo a dos guardias con un asentimiento con la cabeza y toco la puerta, para luego abrirla y dar paso a Mercury y a Serenity (Venus). En el trono estaba Kakyuu con el mismo vestido con el que la habían conocido, a su lado estaban las Sailor Star Lights. Aunque no eran las mismas Star Lights. Había una de cabello negro y largo que estaba en medio pero sus ojos no eran de un color zafiro, estos eran de color verde esmeralda, la cual debe ser Sailor Star Fighter. A su lado izquierdo estaba Sailor Star Maker de cabello color rojo y ojos color negro y por ultimo pero no menos importante Sailor Star Healer, su cabello de color marrón y ojos rojos como el fuego. De inmediato se pusieron delante de Kakyuu en forma defensiva.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Fighter.

-Soy Sailor Mercury de la Vía Láctea. Y ella es la Neo Reina Serenity, la soberana de dicha Galaxia-

-¿Y quién le dio el derecho de llamarse así?- pregunto Healer

-Se gano ese derecho el mismo día que derroto a la Sailor más poderosa de la Galaxia-

-¿Qué quieren aquí?- volvió a preguntar Fighter

-Queremos ver a las Star Lights- dijo Mercury

-Somos nosotras- dijo Sailor Maker

-Ellas deben referirse a las anteriores Star Lights- dijo Kakyuu

-¿Las anteriores? ¿Qué les paso a las otras?- pregunto Mercury preocupada

-Ellas dejaron de ser Sailors luego de la batalla contra Galaxia- dijo la Reina Kakyuu

-¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?- pregunto Serenity (Venus)

-Se convirtieron en caballeros. Cuando volvieron de la Tierra no quisieron volver a ser mujeres por lo que les concedí ser caballeros de la corte. Seiya es el principal embajador, estaba planeando enviarlo a la Tierra para que haga un pacto, a mí y a mi esposo nos encantaría pasar una de nuestras lunas de miel en la Tierra o en la Luna-

-Nosotras veníamos a ver a las Star Lights, Serenity las ha extrañado mucho y decidimos venir.- dijo Mercury

-¿Y porque no han venido todas tus Sailors Serenity?- dijo Kakyuu

-No quería parecer hostil, si solo he venido a verlas con una de mis guardianas estaría bien- dijo Serenity (Venus)

-Muy bien, Fighter por favor muéstrales el salón donde están los caballeros Seiya, Yaten y Taiki- dijo Kakyuu

-Si mi señora- Fighter hizo una reverencia y con un asentimiento de cabeza nos indico el camino a seguir. Así las dos fueron tras la Sailor. Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta llegar a otra puerta la cual Fighter abrió sin siquiera tocar

-Yaten, Taiki tienen visitas- dijo ella en un tono medio enojado mirando a Seiya

-¿Y a mí no me saludas Fighter?- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa torcida muy sexi.

-Claro que no- dijo enojada

-Bien, retírate- dijo Yaten

-Si- dijo antes de irse

-Muy bien, pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí. Mucho gusto volverte a ver Mercury. Pero me temo que no sé quien es tu amiga- dijo Taiki.

-Ella es la Neo Reina Serenity, aunque ustedes la conocieron con el nombre de… Serena. Hace unos años subió al trono como la soberana de la Tierra-

-¿Serena?- pregunto sorprendido Seiya

-Así es- susurro Serenity (Venus) muy despacio para que Seiya no notara su voz.

-¡Bombón!- grito Seiya corriendo a abrasarla pero Mercury se puso en su camino en defensiva

-Alto ahí Seiya.- dijo Mercury calmada pero sin bajar la guardia

-¿Qué sucede? Déjame abrazar a bombón hace mucho que no la veo-

-Claro que no Seiya, primero tenemos que estar a solas para hablar- dijo Mercury

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué razón?- pregunto confundido

-Así es-

-Chicos… ¿nos dejarían solos un momento?- pregunto dándose vuelta para encarar a sus hermanos

-Claro, si nos necesitas solo grita- dijo Taiki antes de que ambos se levantaran de sus asientos y salir de la habitación

-Muy bien, ya se fueron. ¿Por qué no me dejaste abrazar a bombón Mercury?- pregunto Seiya un poco enfadado

-¿No dirás nada?- pregunto Mercury

-¿Decir qué?- pregunto mas confundido aun

-Díselo Mercury- susurro Serenity (Venus)

-¿Decirme que?- volvió a preguntar Seiya

-Ella no es Serena Seiya, ni siquiera es Serenity. Ella es Sailor Venus. Te lo explicare, Darién quien ahora se llama Endimión engaño a Serena que ahora se llama Serenity. Ella y todas nosotras nos fuimos a la Luna al antiguo Reino de la Luna. Ex hogar de nuestras antepasadas. Hace una semana Serenity nos dijo llorando que te extrañaba, a ti y a Yaten y Taiki. Por lo que las Inners decidimos sin decirle a nadie que vendríamos aquí a buscarte para que nuestra Reina te volviera a ver… Le haces falta Seiya, ella quiere que estés con ella. ¿Podrías venir con nosotras? Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos si nos haces ese favor- dijo Mercury casi suplicando

-Bombón me necesita… ¡claro que iré!- dijo Seiya totalmente seguro de si

-Muy bien, ahora hay que pensar en la forma de llevarnos a Yaten y a Taiki- dijo Serenity (Venus)

-¿Para qué quiere bombón a esos dos?-

-Dijo que los extrañaba a los tres…así que es lógico que les llevemos a los tres-

-Está bien, yo hablare con Yaten, Taiki y Kakyuu para que nos vallamos ahora-

-Oye, oye, oye espera ahí galán no podemos simplemente decirles que nos queremos ir contigo y los chicos el mismo día que llegamos, no sería nada bueno- dijo Serenity (Venus)

-¿Por qué no? Ustedes dijeron que mi bombón necesitaba mi ayuda. Por lo tanto iré lo más rápido posible junto a ella.- dijo muy decidido

-Seiya por favor, vinimos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pasamos una semana entrenando a Venus y lo echaras todo a perder- dijo Mercury enfadada

-Lo lamento chicas. Pero ya el otro día me llamaba bombón y yo no pude responderle, esta vez sí lo haré.-

-¡Bien, hecha todo a la basura!- grito Mercury antes de salir des salón junto con Serenity (Venus) dejando muy sorprendido a Seiya, esa definitivamente no era la Mercury que conoció hace mucho tiempo. Al ver salir tan rápido a las dos mujeres Taiki y Yaten entraron.

-¿Qué sucedió Seiya? ¿Por qué Mercury estaba tan enfadada?- pregunto Taiki preocupado

-No es nada chicos. Díganme ¿me acompañarían a la Luna?, al Reino que gobierna bombón. Me han invitado…nos han invitado a pasar un tiempo con ellas.- dijo Seiya felizmente

-No lo sé Seiya, ¿recuerdas cuando volvimos hace unos años? Te deprimiste mucho. ¿Qué harás cuando volvamos?- pregunto Yaten

-Estaré bien chicos, lo prometo-

-Está bien, tú ve a hablar con la Reina, nosotros iremos a buscar a Mercury y a su Reina para darles una habitación. ¿O le vas a decir que nos vamos hoy?- pregunto Taiki

-Que se queden un par de días, quiero mostrarles Kinmoku-

-Está bien- dijeron ambos antes de retirarse por donde se habían ido minutos antes las dos mujeres. Seiya se fue hasta el salón real y entro, luego de tocar la puerta. Hizo una reverencia a la Reina Kakyuu y se disponía a hablar antes de que ella lo interrumpiera.

-Vienes a decirme que quieres irte con ellas ¿Cierto Seiya?- pregunto con una sonrisa y mirada melancólica.

-Si… ¿Cómo lo supo?- pregunto el asombrado

-Yo sé todo sobre mis estrellas Seiya, aunque ya no seas una te conozco lo suficiente. ¿Sigues enamorado de ella cierto?- pregunto algo triste

-Si… quería pedirle si yo y mis hermanos podemos irnos con ellas- dijo sin levantar la vista

-¡Eres un ingrato! ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarnos?- grito Fighter enojadísima

-¡Sailor Star Fighter!- La reprendió Kakyuu –No seas insolente, Seiya ya es lo suficiente maduro como para saber qué hacer y yo… yo confío en que será más feliz allí que aquí- dijo Kakyuu mirando a los ojos a Seiya –Puedes irte Seiya, tú y tus hermanos están libres de cumplir con mis mandatos. Solo te pediré una cosa.-

-La que quiera majestad- dijo Seiya de inmediato

-Venme a visitar alguna vez. Y si las cosas salen bien, me encantaría que su Luna de Miel sea en Kinmoku- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, antes de mirar enojada a Fighter –Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Puedes retirarte Seiya y…les deseo una buena vida-

-Muchas gracias Mi Lady. Nos iremos de inmediato siendo así-

-Muy bien, les deseo suerte- Seiya se levanto y haciendo una reverencia se marcho. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta que encontró a Yaten, Taiki, Mercury y a Serenity (Venus) en la puerta al lado de su habitación.

-La Reina nos ha dejado sin obligaciones, podemos irnos donde sea. Somos libres de viajar donde queramos-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Yaten sorprendido

-No bromearía con eso- dijo muy feliz – ¡Que esperamos! ¡Podemos irnos ya!- exclamo

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Todavía no hemos preparado nada!- exclamo Taiki

-Lo haremos rápido y nos iremos enseguida-

-Está bien-

-¿Seiya podemos hablar contigo ahora?- pregunto Mercury

-Claro que si, ven bombón esta es mi habitación, podemos hablar tranquilamente aquí. Vayan a preparar sus cosas chicos- abrió la puerta y las dejo pasar.

-¿Qué quieren decirme esta vez?- Serenity (Venus) solamente abrazo a Seiya muy fuertemente

-Nos alegra que hallas hecho esto por nuestra Reina, pero tenemos que ponerte al tanto de lo que está pasando allá- dijo Mercury

-De acuerdo, pero tendrían que decirles también a Yaten y a Taiki-

-Luego lo haremos- dijo simplemente Mercury

-Muy bien, empiecen a contar-

-A ver… por dónde empezar… nuestra Reina tiene una hija, le dirás Pequeña Dama con respeto. No puedes hablar de Endimión, la Reina se pondría mal. Trata de que Uranus y Neptune no te muelan a golpes cuando volvamos a la Luna, ellas se han vuelto sumamente fuertes desde que se fundó Tokio de Cristal. Ellas eran las jefas encargadas de la seguridad de todo el mundo. Mientras que cada una de nosotras se encargaba de un lugar en especial.- relataba Mercury –Neptune puede crear agua de la nada y ahogarte fácilmente, mientras que Uranus puede quitarte todo el aire de los pulmones asfixiándote. Plut también se volvió más fuerte, con ella ten cuidado, puede volverte viejo en un instante y en otro volverte un bebe de un año y ni hablar de Saturn, a ella sí que no la hagas enfadar. Es la más peligrosa de todas nosotras. Júpiter controla la naturaleza y puede invocar grandes tormentas. Una vez le creó una tormenta personal a un rebelde, todo iba bien hasta que llegaron los truenos. Venus puede hacerte cambiar de humor tan rápido que ni te darás cuenta y si la miras a los ojos tu o ella tampoco le podrás mentir. Mars al igual que Neptune puede crear fuego de la nada y quemarte. Y yo… soy la más inteligente de todas. Puedo tocar puntos en tu cuerpo y paralizarte o hacer que llores como un bebe sin razón. Sé donde se encuentra casa vena, arteria, órgano, etc.

-¡Guau! Sí que son sorprendentes sus poderes- dijo Seiya muy sorprendido

-Lo sabemos, gracias-

-Serenity es nuestra Reina y nos dio nuestros poderes a si que puede quitárnoslos si así lo quiere. Es una gran Reina, siempre se preocupo por todos-

-Sí, recuerdo muy bien como era-

-Aunque…cada vez está perdiendo más su resplandor, esta todo el tiempo seria- dijo Serenity (Venus) muy triste

-No se preocupen, yo haré que recupere su resplandor-

-Y te estamos muy agradecidas por eso-

-¿Hay algo más que quiera saber?- pregunto Seiya

-Sí, la Pequeña Dama tal vez se muestra áspera contigo, tienes que ganártela-

-Entiendo, pan comido. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cinco, seis, diez?-

-Tiene quince-

-Guau, de acuerdo no será tan fácil pero lo intentare-

-Ella es muy buena Seiya-

-De acuerdo. Será mejor que preparemos las cosas para mañana-

-Está bien, te dejaremos a solas- y así ambas salieron de la habitación de Seiya

-Solo un día me separa de volverte a ver bombón…solo uno…- Seiya se puso a guardar su toda su ropa.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya tenían todo listo para volver a la Luna. De los tres Seiya era el más nervioso por reencontrarse con su bombón, tenía miedo de que ya no lo quisiera, de que no lo reconociera…

-¡Vámonos ya Seiya!- grito Yaten. El también estaba ansioso de ver a su Diosa del amor otra vez, porque verla disfrazada de su Reina no era lo mismo, Venus podía tener mejor cuerpo que ella y estarlo escondiendo o podía tener peor cuerpo y estar aparentando otra cosa. Y Taiki…bueno el se debatía entre decirle o no su amor a Mercury. En esos días la había visto tan segura de sí misma, centrada y mucho más hermosa, de curvas más definidas y sensuales que antes. Realmente si seguía así se iba a enamorar de ella. Pero… ¿Qué tenia de malo eso?

-¡Ya voy!- dijo saliendo de su habitación con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus músculos bien torneados y fuertes. -¡No se que ponerme para cuando vuelva a la Tierra! Debo estar perfecto para cuando bombón me vuelva a ver.- Venus y Mercury ya les habían contado la verdad, por lo que Seiya estaba mucho más nervioso. -¿Qué me pondré? ¿El traje azul o el rojo?- realmente Seiya está desesperado, según el "su bombón" no lo podía ver así nomás.

-Te veras bien con cualquiera Seiya, vámonos ya- dijo Taiki

-¡No me entienden! Bombón ahora es una Reina y si quiero tener alguna chanceé con ella debo verme bien-

-Como tú digas y ponte el rojo- le dijo Yaten arto

-Muy bien, me cambio y salgo- dijo cerrando la puerta otra vez. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se había cambiado y se dirigían al jardín real para tele transportarse. Los esperaban la Reina Kakyuu, su esposo, y las Star Lights para despedirlos.

-Buen viaje mis estrellas- les deseo Kakyuu

-Muchas gracias Alteza.-

-Esperare su visita-

-Claro que si- dijeron los tres a la Reina. Saludaron a todos, se tomaron de las manos y se tele transportaron hacia la Luna. Aunque no muy cerca del palacio para que Venus pudiera cambiarse tranquila. Una vez listas se comunicaron con Mars y Júpiter para que juntas le dieran su regalo a la Reina.

-Muy bien, ¿estás listo Seiya?-

-Totalmente… ¡no esperen! ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto sumamente nervioso

-¡No importa! Ya es tarde. Miren Júpiter y Mars nos están esperando en la puerta del castillo- dijo señalándolas. Ellas caminaron en su dirección para encontrarse.

-¿Chicas? ¿Son ustedes?- pregunto Seiya sorprendido. Ellas no eran las mismas Mars y Júpiter que recordaba. Ellas estaban mucho más altas, se habían convertido en verdaderas mujeres.

-Si somos nosotras Seiya-

-Guau realmente se ven bien- a ellas no les pareció muy bien el comentario ya que se pusieron serias al instante. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-Estamos comprometidas Seiya y si nos llegan a escuchar te mataran- dijo Mars

-Guaoooo que agresividad- dijo Yaten

-¿Desde cuándo están comprometidas?- pregunto Venus

-Nicolás y Andrew llamaron a la Neo Reina el otro día. Al parecer se pelearon con Endimión y no quisieron ser mas sus consejeros por lo que le pidieron a Serenity venir a este Reino, al igual que la mitad de la Tierra. Ahora mismo las Outers se están encargando de organizar la población.- dijo Júpiter

-Guau, si que tienen todo bien planeado chicas- dijo Taiki

-Nosotras haríamos cualquier cosa por preservar la paz-

-Muy bien, es hora de darle la sorpresa a Serenity. Mars, Júpiter vallan a buscarla al trono, nosotros iremos a su habitación y le pondremos un moño a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki en la cabeza, a la Reina le encantara ese detalle- dijo Venus

-¡Oye!- gritaron Yaten y Taiki que no estaban nada contentos de cómo los recibiría la Reina. Ellos la vinieron a visitar no a ser sus bufones –Nosotros no la veremos con un moño en la cabeza, ¿verdad Seiya?- pero este no les contesto -¿Seiya? ¿Verdad?- volvió a preguntar Yaten

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Qué decías Yaten?- pregunto todavía estando en la Luna, o esperen ¡todos estaban en la Luna!

-Olvídalo, este tonto si lo hará pero nosotros no- dijo Yaten enfadado

-¿Qué cosa hare?- pregunto Seiya confundido

-Vamos de una vez, Mars y Júpiter ya fueron a buscar a la Reina- dijo Mercury ansiosa. Ambas chicas los tomaron de las manos y se los llevaron dentro del palacio hacia la habitación de la Reina. Los sentaron en la cama y los acomodaron. Cuando sintieron los pasos de tres personas, la Neo Reina, Mars y Júpiter. Se pararon enfrente de los tres tratando de taparlos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron revelaron a una muy confundida Neo Reina, Mars y Júpiter venían adelante y rápidamente le pusieron las manos en los ojos de Serenity para que no viera su sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí chicas?- pregunto alarmada. Venus le hizo una seña a Seiya y a los demás para que se pararan y se pusieran enfrente de Serenity lo cual hicieron. Cuando Mars y Júpiter sacaron sus manos de enzima de los ojos. Serenity se quedo sin habla al contemplar los que estaban frente a sus ojos. -¡Seiya!- grito sumamente feliz y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Bombón! Mírate estas hecha toda una mujer. No puedo creer cuanto has crecido. Estas hermosa- las Sailors salieron de la habitación por orden de Venus, que quería darle espacio a su Reina. Aunque sea mucho más madura y responsable sigue siendo "La Diosa del Amor" –Cuanto tiempo sin verte bombón- Seiya la estrechaba felizmente en sus brazos. Hasta que Taiki tosió discretamente para llamar la atención de los dos

–Seguimos aquí tortolitos- dijo Yaten algo fastidiado. En ese preciso instante Sailor Mars entro hecha una furia y le grito a Yaten.

-¿¡Como te atreves a llamar a nuestra Reina así?- grito roja de furia. Ya estaba preparando un ataque cuando Serenity puso su mano en el hombro de la Sailor de Fuego –Pero majestad…- no entendía nada, ¡le había hablado como si no fuera nadie! Y ella lo perdonaba.

-Tranquila Mars ellos me conocieron siendo nadie, les daré un tiempo para que se acostumbren a la idea de que me convertí de un día para otro en una Reina para ellos. Solo dales tiempo- le sonrió a Mars y a Yaten. Mars avergonzada hace una reverencia y se marcha en silencio.

-Lo siento Yaten, Mars es la que le enseña el protocolo a la Pequeña Dama por lo que es quien más sigue las reglas-

-Comprendo- dijo Yaten

-Muy bien, ¿Quieren dar una vuelta por el palacio? ¿Las chicas ya les mostraron cuales serian sus habitaciones? Podemos andar a caballo por el pueblo lo que sea. Quiero que esten cómodos. Tienen que contarme muchas cosas… ¿Cómo está la Princesa Kakyuu? Aunque supongo que ya es una Reina- Serenity realmente estaba emocionada de ver otra vez a los chicos.

-Sí, hace un año que se caso.- respondió Taiki

-¡Ah! Que mala suerte. Me hubiera encantado ir a conocer Kinmoku. ¿Chicos…ustedes cuando vuelven a Kinmoku?-

-En realidad, no tenemos fecha prevista. La Reina Kakyuu dijo que podíamos hacer lo que queramos, nos libero- dijo Seiya

-¡Ah! Pueden quedarse aquí a vivir el tiempo que quieran, me encanta tenerlos aquí chicos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo si no te molesta bombón me encantaría quedarme a vivir contigo…- cuando sus hermanos se rieron bajito se dio cuenta de que no había dicho las cosas bien –Digo… aquí en la Luna. Puedo buscar trabajo en alguno de los pueblos o algo- dijo Seiya algo nervioso todavía

-Claro que no. Te quedaras en el palacio como mi invitado especial, no tienes porque trabajar. Ustedes tampoco chicos. ¡Vamos hay que recorrer el pueblo a caballo!-

-No lo se bombón…- dijo Seiya indeciso, estaba nervioso de encontrarse con Haruka y Michiru

-Por favor Seiya. Desde que estoy en la Luna no he salido del palacio. Las chicas no me dejan salir al jardín del palacio sin su compañía-

-Pero esta vez nos tienes a nosotros para que te cuidemos. En especial este guapo guardaespaldas- ella solo se rio entre dientes y asintió. El que viera su antes y después estaría más que sorprendido, antes estaba siempre seria y solo sonreía a sus Scouts o a Rini, pero ahora parece como si le hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima.

-Pero… si tu eres su Reina Serena…perdón, Serenity. Ellas tendrían que estar a tus órdenes no al revés- dijo Taiki

-Lo sé, siempre tan inteligente Taiki, ojala fueras mi consejero- dijo Serenity observando a Taiki -¿Quieres serlo? Si no quieres no me consideres como una Reina. Los tres… considérenme solo como una amiga-

-Me encantaría, mi Lady- Taiki hizo una reverencia

-¿Y tu Yaten? Me encantaría que ayudaras a Mina y a Haruka con el ejército. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-

-Claro, me encantaría. _(Con tal de estar junto a Mina de nuevo hare lo que sea)_-

-Y tu Seiya, ¿Qué te parece ser mi compañía? A veces me siento muy sola cuando las chicas no están-

-Claro bombón, me encantaría. Al parecer tienes un nuevo guardaespaldas muy guapo, que suertuda eres bomboncito- dijo Seiya a lo cual Serenity se rio entre dientes

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos por los caballos y al pueblo?- pregunto sonriendo Serenity

-Por mi está bien- dijo Seiya

-¿Tus Sailors no se enojaran Serenity?

-No lo creo ya soy lo suficiente grande como para ir al pueblo sola-

-De ser así, ¡que estamos esperando!- dijo Seiya contento.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Abran paso a la Reina!- gritaba uno de los campesinos al ver a la Neo Reina Serenity en un caballo blanco. Estaba sentada en el caballo con su usual vestido, realmente parecía majestuosa sobre el caballo. Cabalgaba con tal delicadeza que casi parecía un ángel… un ángel que bajo del cielo. En la delantera estaban Yaten y Venus, a su lado Seiya y a la retaguardia Mercury y Taiki, todos cuidando de su Reina. Mars y Júpiter se habían quedado en el palacio para preparar la habitación de los chicos como les había indicado Serenity y aprovechando luego saldrían con Andrew y Nicolás.

-Nos honra con su presencia, majestad- dijo el que al parecer era el jefe del pueblo haciendo una reverencia

-Para mí es un placer- dijo la Neo Reina

-¿Desea que le traigamos algo majestad?- pregunto de nueva cuenta

-No gracias, no quiero nada. Yo solo he venido a supervisar la producción y a pasear. Tal vez mis amigos Seiya, Yaten y Taiki quieren algo- dijo ella mirando a sus amigos –Mercury, Venus consigan un lugar para tomar algo. Y si gustan cómprense algo, han trabajado muy duro y merecen un descanso. Luego de esto tomaran unas vacaciones-

-Pero mi lady, estamos para servirle- dijeron ambas a la misma vez.

-Ahora, dígame su nombre por favor- le pregunto al jefe, dándose vuelta a verlo-

-Kenji majestad. Mi nombre es Kenji Tsukino- ese nombre le sonaba demasiado a Serenity

-Y dígame Kenji, ¿Tiene alguna hija?- pregunto dispuesta a obtener respuestas de ese hombre

-Tenía un hija llamada Serena Tsukino majestad- dijo con tristeza –Pero desapareció hace mucho tiempo. También tengo un hijo, llamado Sammy Tsukino.-

-Ya veo- realmente sentía ganas de llorar. El era su padre terrenal, el que la había criado.- Y dígame ¿Cómo se llama su esposa?-

-Mi esposa se llama Ikuko, mi Lady-

-Gracias por la información. Si necesitamos algo se lo haremos saber- dijo amablemente

-Como desee majestad- hizo una reverencia –Si desea puedo mostrarle el centro de la ciudad, tiene una fuente realmente hermosa y se escucha el canto de los pájaros-

-Gracias por su consideración, me encantaría que nos mostrara-

-¿Bombón?- pregunto Seiya -¿Podemos ir a tomar un helado? Hace mucho que no como uno y realmente quiero uno-

-¡Claro que si Seiya! Dígame Kenji ¿Dónde hay un puesto de helados?- pregunto volviendo su mirada a él.

-En el centro de la plaza está el mejor puesto de helados de la cuidad- dijo Kenji de inmediato, apunto con su dedo hacia el norte –Vengan, es por aquí- los condujo un par de kilómetros antes de ver como se levantaba la entrada con el nombre del parque. Entraron con los caballos, anduvieron por el parque, el cual era inmenso, hasta llegar al centro de este, donde había un gran puesto de helado y otras cosas para comer.

-¡Que estamos esperando Bombón! ¡Vamos!- dijo Seiya emocionado. Se bajaron de los caballos y se dirigieron al local. Kenji al ver que no lo necesitaban hizo una reverencia a su Reina y se marcho a su hogar. Seiya noto que a Serenity le sucedía algo, luego de que Kenji se fuera se porto un poco distante y pensativa. Cuando no aguanto más la intriga pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede Bombón?-

-Nada Seiya, solo estaba pensando en mi padre terrenal. Pienso que es hora de que sepan toda la verdad, ahora que lo he visto y vi su dolor por mi… ya no tengo nada que perder al decirle-

-Ah…- no se le ocurría otra cosa en realidad para decir. -¿De que pedirás tu helado Bombón?- pregunto dispuesto a cambiar de tema

-Creo que de dulce de leche y chocolate- le dijo al heladero

-Yo quiero de frutilla y de cereza-

-Yo de chocolate- dijo Yaten

-Y yo de frambuesa- dijo Taiki

-¿Y ustedes señoritas?- les pregunto a las Sailors

-Nosotras no queremos nada, gracias de todas formas- dijo Venus

-Muy bien, enseguida regreso con sus helados-

-¿Por qué no comen un helado chicas?- pregunto Yaten

-Tenemos que estar siempre en forma para proteger a la Neo Reina- respondió secamente Mercury

-No se preocupen chicas, dense el lujo por esta vez nos les pasara nada- dijo la Neo Reina

-Está bien Serenity- dijo Venus. Ella es la que mas conservaba su espíritu libre de tantas preocupaciones.

-No lo sé- dijo Mercury indecisa

-Vamos Mercury- la ínsito Taiki

-Está bien, Venus tu y yo luego tenemos que quemar las calorías y recuerda que no te gusta correr- dijo Mercury tratando de convencerla inútilmente

-Muy bien que traigan otros helados para ellas por favor-

-Enseguida su majestad- dijo el heladero

-Oye Serenity, el jefe de esta aldea tiene el mismo nombre que solía tener tu padre- pregunto curiosa Sailor Venus

-Si yo también lo pienso Querida Venus. Pienso invitarlo al palacio uno de estos días-

-Serenity no puedes invitar a cualquier hombre al palacio- dijo Mercury. Seiya, Yaten y Taiki solo se limitaban a escuchar la conversación que tenían al no saber que aportar a ella.

-Oye Bombón, ¿puedo preguntarte algo Bombón?- dijo Seiya interrumpiendo la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Adelante, pregúntame Seiya- dijo volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto hace que eres Reina?-

-Hace unos cuantos años Seiya. Aunque me veo así porque el Cristal de Plata les da a la familia Real de la Luna la longevidad, para que cuidemos celosamente de el- dijo Serenity sorprendiendo a los tres chicos, eso era algo que ni su princesa con todos sus poderes lograría jamás. Realmente Serenity era la mujer más poderosa que hubieran conocido jamás.

-Era eso lo que quería preguntar-

-Muy bien-

Media hora después todos habían terminado sus helados y estaban disfrutando del paisaje del parque. Cuando de repente se ve una enorme polvareda por los caminos de tierra donde tenían que andar los caballos. A los pocos minutos divisan a unas muy apresuradas Sailor Uranus y Neptune que venían a todo lo que el caballo les permitía. Parecían desesperadas por encontrar a su Reina. Luego de unos minutos de observarlas acercarse a gran velocidad llegaron a sus destinos. Rápidamente bajaron de los caballos y se arrodillaron ante la Neo Reina

-Serenity algo sucedió- de lo alterada que estaba ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yaten, Seiya y Taiki

-El rey Endimión vino a buscarla mi Lady- dijo Neptune

-Plut y Saturn le dijeron que no querías verle, pero no escucho. Vino acompañado de una Sailor Scout. Dice ser Sailor Earth. Intento atacar a Plut, pero Saturn puso un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella para que no vuelva a atacar, los soldados tomaron a Endimión y lo encarcelaron con nuestras ordenes- dijo Neptune recuperando el aliento

-Ese maldito quiere que regreses a la Tierra luego de lo que te hizo- dijo Uranus con furia y rabia apretando los puños con igual furia.

-No se preocupen chicas. Ahora mismo iremos y arreglaremos esto- dijo caminando hacia su caballo.

-No tienes que hacer esto Bombón- dijo Seiya justo cuando ella estaba montando el caballo, camino hacia ella, tomo su mano y la miro con ojos de suma preocupación por ella –No tienes que ir, tu lo dejaste por una buena razón no puede obligarte a irte con el Bombón.-

-Mi Seiya- puso su mano en la mejilla de él y la acaricio tiernamente, el cerro los ojos y disfruto de su contacto. –Por mas que no quiera debo hacerlo, Endimión y yo debemos estar en paz. No quiero que ocurra otra guerra entre los habitantes de la Luna y la Tierra.-

-No comprendo Bombón. ¿Cómo que otra guerra?- dijo Seiya confundido

-No importa ahora, luego te lo explicare, el punto es que Endimión si haci lo desea puede atacarnos y es lo que menos deseo-

-Está bien, te entiendo-

-Muy bien, vámonos- Uranus y Neptune volvieron a subir a sus caballos. Mercury, Venus, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya y Serenity imitaron la acción y se dirigieron a todo galope hacia el palacio Real de la Luna a encontrarse con el Rey de la Tierra, Endimión.


	5. Chapter 5

**-¡La Reina ha vuelto! ¡Abran las puertas!- grito el guardia que custodiaba la puerta. Serenity, las Sailors, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki venían en sus andando en sus majestuosos caballos. Serenity esta vez iba a la cabeza y junto a ella cabalgaba Seiya. Orgulloso de su lugar junto a su Neo Reina.**

**-El rey Endimión la ha estado esperando mi Lady- le dijo el guardia **

**-Si- se bajaron de los caballos y empezaron a caminar. Rini estaba esperándolos en la puerta principal, para decirles donde estaba su padre. Ya había visto a la Sailor esa, era la misma mujer con la que su padre había engañado a su madre. No era fea, pero tampoco era tan linda como para que su padre, engañara a su madre.**

**-¡Madre! ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto mirando a Yaten, Taiki y Seiya desconfiadamente.**

**-Son viejos amigos hija mía. Ellos son Seiya, Taiki y Yaten- dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos respectivamente.**

**-Es un gusto- dijeron Yaten y Taiki haciendo una reverencia a su nueva princesa. Seiya solamente se quedo mirándola anonadado. Era unas cabezas más baja que él, su cabello largo hasta el piso de color rosa chicle. Y con el mismo peinado que utilizaba su madre, solamente que los rodetes de ella eran más puntiagudos.**

**-Saluda a la Pequeña Dama, Seiya- dijo Mars tras la princesa Rini**

**-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto ella**

**-Soy Seiya Kou. Mejor amigo de tu madre.-**

**-¿Qué cargo ocupas en el reino?-**

**-No trabaja en el reino hija y no tienes porque interrogarle- contesto la Neo Reina a su hija algo enfadada por el recibimiento de esta.**

**-No te preocupes bombón está bien- Seiya le sonrió a Rini. Esta dejo de ver a Seiya para dirigir su mirada a Serenity**

**-Ven madre, mi padre te está esperando en el salón real con su Sailor –Rini arrastro las palabras como si fueran veneno. -Vengan por aquí- caminaron por todo el palacio hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Endimión y la Sailor de este. **

**Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta la abrieron en cuando vieron a la Neo Reina Serenity y a los demás.**

**-Majestad el rey Endimión esta esperándola- dijo uno de ellos**

**-Sí, ya les dije- le contesto Rini**

**Entraron todos al salón, delante de todos estaban Serenity y Seiya de la mano, Seiya había insistido en esto para darle valor. Seiya y Endimión se peleaban a muerte con las miradas, ni siquiera se molestaron en saludar a nadie ni prestarles atención a los demás. Siguieron así hasta que la Neo Reina se aclaro la voz para hablar. Seiya y Endimión se concentraron en ella y dejaron de mirarse.**

**-¿A qué vienes Endimión?- comenzó Serenity**

**-A que vuelvas conmigo Serenity- respondió tratando de que entrara en razón y volviera a la tierra con él.**

**-¿Luego de lo que hiciste…? ¡Debería darte vergüenza Endimión! -le grito Mars enojada**

**-Tranquila Mars, aun sigue siendo nuestro superior -la reprendió Uranus- **

**-¡¿Tú estás de acuerdo con él?- enojada**

**-Claro que no –dijo con ira contenida y apretando los puños con fuerza- pero se cual es mi lugar, tu también deberías saberlo.-**

**Mars solo se limito a mirarla y se quedo cayada en su lugar.**

**-No volveré contigo Endimión, después de esto se que tu no me amas y para ser sinceros yo tampoco lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo…- comenzó a decir Serenity pero la interrumpió antes de poder continuar.**

**-¡¿Es por el cierto?- grito totalmente furioso viendo a Seiya con ganas de matarlo.**

**-No me grites, estoy tratando de ser amable pero no me lo estás haciendo fácil… creí que desde el Milenio de Plata estábamos destinados el uno para el otro, pero ya no opino lo mismo. Me quedare en la Luna con mis Sailor y velaremos desde aquí a la tierra.-**

**-¿No hay nada que te haga cambiar de parecer?- pregunto más tranquilo**

**-No lo hay- negó con la cabeza**

**-Está bien, aunque no me rendiré tan fácilmente Serenity- suspiro Endimión**

**-No ganaras nada Endimión- respondió simplemente**

**-Nos retiramos- dijo sin hacerle el menor caso**

**-Adiós- dijo la Sailor de Endimión.**

**-Hasta la próxima Serenity- se despidió Endimión y así sin más se marcharon.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Seiya estaba enojado, primero engaña a su Bombón y luego viene diciendo que quiere volver con ella luego de engañarla –Que alguien le regale un cerebro a ese hombre- susurro enojado mientras caminaba por el jardín.  
-¿Perdona?- le pregunto Rini ofendida sabiendo que hablaba de su papa. No es que ella estuviera orgullosa de lo que hizo pero él no era nadie para decirle eso a su papa.**

**-Buenas tardes Pequeña Dama- Seiya se arrodillo ante ella…luego de el sermón que le dio Uranus sobre que tenía que conocer su lugar, respetar la princesa y a la familia real no volvería a faltarle el respeto.  
-Levántate- lo miro fríamente y se levanto de su asiento para ir de nuevo al palacio  
Seiya solamente se levanto en silencio… ¿Qué le sucedía a esa niña? ¿Por qué lo trataba tan mal? Definitivamente esa había sido Uranus…. Siguió caminando hasta el establo para tomar un caballo y dar una vuelta**

**-¡Seiya!- exclamo Serenity levantándose el vestido y corriendo hacia el -¿Saldrás con un caballo?- le sonrió**

**-Si… ¿Quieres venir Bombón?- pregunto sonriéndole de igual forma**

**-Sí, vamos rápido que Mars y Mercury me están buscando para hablar con el consejo de ancianos y no quiero…- tomo rápido un caballo blanco y le dio uno negro a Seiya – ¡Rápido!- tiro de las riendas del caballo cabalgando rápidamente. Sin poder hacer más Seiya la siguió lo más rápido que pudo**

**-¿A dónde vamos Bombón?- **

**Ella reía como una niña feliz al sentir la emoción de escaparse del palacio - ¿Recuerdas al líder del pueblo de la otra vez? ¿Kenji? Es mi padre terrenal…él nunca supo quien era así que es hora de que lo sepa-**

**-Oh…- solamente la siguió en silencio. Ya no lo soportaba mas…ya casi se cumplía un mes desde que habían llegado a la Luna y todavía no le había dicho a su Bombón todo lo que la amaba. No se decidía como decírselo. Podía ser una cena a la luz de las velas, en un restaurante…la indecisión lo mataba. **

**Así siguieron hasta llegar al pueblo. Cabalgaron hasta la plaza principal donde tomarían un helado. Seiya caminaba al lado de Serenity tomando su mano mirando mal a cuantos miraran a su Bombón **

**-Disculpen…-pregunto amablemente Serenity a uno de los ciudadanos que caminaban por la ciudad- sabe dónde está el líder de esta ciudad, Kenji?-**

**-Si mi Lady- dijo este después de hacer una respetuosa reverencia –es por allá- dijo señalándole una de las calles más grandes –es la casa grande y blanca- **

**-Muchas gracias- dijo agradecida ella al tiempo que siguió cabalgando junto a Seiya  
-¿Qué harás cuando le digas Bombón?- pregunto con curiosidad Seiya  
-Le explicare como fueron y son las cosas…quiero que me conozca…él piensa que desaparecí- **

**Cuando llegaron ella se bajo del caballo con ayuda de Seiya, luego de agradecerle camino calmadamente hacia la puerta, la golpeo suavemente y espero con Seiya a su lado que abrieran la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió pudo ver a un niño de no más de 16 o 17 años de pelo castaño que hizo una reverencia apenas la vio**

**-Neo Reina… ¿A qué se debe este placer?-**

**-Vengo a ver a Kenji, Ikuko y a Sammy- dijo con una sonrisa**

**-Pase por favor…espere- dijo mirando a Seiya – ¡Tu! Tu eres Seiya Kou, el cantante… ¿Verdad?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente**

**-Si…lo soy, aunque ahora acompaño a Serenity-  
-Pasen por favor- se hizo a un lado y ellos pasaron a la casa –Mi padre está en su estudio y mi madre en la cocina…les diré que vayan al sofá para reunirse con usted Majestad- **

**-De acuerdo…muchas gracias- dijo ella cuando se sentó en el sofá junto a Seiya**

**Kenji, Ikuko y Sammy se reunieron con ellos de inmediato con una reverencia **

**-Neo Reina…es un placer tenerla en nuestro hogar- dijo Ikuko sorprendida…no todos los días la Reina venia a verte a tu hogar**

**-¿A qué se debe su visita Majestad?- **

**-Por favor…trátenme como a una mas… Quería hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante- **

**-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto con respeto Kenji**

**-¿Ustedes tenían una hija llamada Serena verdad?- pregunto ella**

**-Si señora…pero desapareció hace mucho-  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?- quiso saber Ikuko**

**-¿Sabe algo de ella?- pregunto ilusionado Sammy**

**-Me temo que no…- los tres se desilusionaron bastante- Yo era Serena Tsukino-**

**-¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres muy sorprendidos**

**-En efecto…en mi vida pasada, hace mucho tiempo era la princesa de la Luna hasta que el mal se manifestó contra nuestro Reino y me asesino junto con nuestro pueblo…mi madre hizo que reencarnara en la Tierra para que en esta vida pueda ser feliz…-empezó a explicar ella-**

**-Entonces tú eras Sailor Moon?- pregunto Sammy**

**-Así es…- dijo antes de ser interrumpida por el abrazo de Kenji, al que se le sumaron Ikuko y Sammy-**

**-Oh Serena…pensé que habías muerto- dijo Kenji con algunas lágrimas- **

**-No papa…-le correspondió a todos- Después de tanto tiempo…al fin saben la verdad-**

**-Mi Serena…-sonrió Ikuko –Mírate…eres toda una Reina-**

**-Si mama…-sonriendo cálidamente-**

**Seiya simplemente se quedo mirando la escena feliz de que su Bombón lo estaba.**


	7. Chapter 7

Todo había sido perfecto en casa de sus padres…ellos podían ir a verla cada vez que querían y viceversa

Ahora lo que quedaba era la confesión de Seiya…había pensado en muchas opciones pero opto por la ultima… Preparar en el jardín una cena romántica con varias velas, un ramo de rosas rojas, su comida favorita…no podía fallar. Estaba decidido a hacerlo. Su Bombón por fin seria de el

Se levanto muy temprano ese día y compro todo lo que podría necesitar para esa noche. Paso todo el día preparando la cena, arreglo hasta el mínimo detalle.

Al fin la hora había llegado, se había bañado y arreglado. Ahora se disponía a ir por Serenity a sus aposentos. Se arreglo la corbata y toco la puerta.

-¿Seiya?- le pregunto cuando lo vio tan arreglado -¿Sucede algo?-

-Si…ven conmigo ¿sí?-

-Eh…de acuerdo –salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Serenity solamente seguía con curiosidad a Seiya mientras este caminaba repasando que le diría a su Bombón. Cuando llegaron Seiya se comporto como todo un caballero, le abrió la silla a Serenity y se la corrió una vez que se había acomodado caminando a su asiento luego.

-¿A qué se debe esto Seiya?- pregunto ella sonriendo encantada con todo lo que había preparado el.

-Tengo algo que decirte…no puedo esperar mas –sonrió el- pero primero comamos…quiero que me digas que opinas-

-Me parece bien…tengo hambre- rieron ambos ante esa declaración.

Su apetito no había cambiado en nada, de eso podían estar seguros todos. Seiya sirvió la comida y ambos empezaron a comer.

Una vez que terminaron Seiya se levanto y tomo la mano de Serenity besándola. Esta solo se sorprendió y lo miro con curiosidad a lo que Seiya comenzó a hablar mirándola a los ojos

-Todos estos años Bombón, desde que nos conocimos me di cuenta de que eras una hermosa chica, luego de los años que pasamos separados me sentí muy solo sin tu compañía y resplandor. Cuando te vi me costó trabajo creer que eras tú –sonrió orgulloso de ella- te convertiste en toda una dama y una excelente reina. Las chicas me contaron lo que sucedió con Darien por eso…Serenity –niega- mi Bombón, me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de amarte plenamente como mereces…-fue interrumpido por Serenity que lo abraza con fuerza-

-Me encantaría Seiya…siempre te he querido mucho. Me encantaría intentarlo-

El la estrecho fuerte en sus brazos –Prometo serte fiel Bombón y te amare solo como tú lo mereces-

-Lo sé- paso un dedo por su cuello acariciándolo y lo beso lentamente.

Seiya se sorprendió un poco pero no tardo en corresponderle, tan emocionado que parecía que se desmayaría de la alegría. El beso duro hasta que uno de los dos necesito aire y se separaron. –Te amo Bombón- antes de que Serenity pudiera decir algo se escucho el grito de un hombre

-¡Serenity!- grito corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Ella suspiro irritada por la interrupción.

-¿Qué quieres Endimión?-

-¿Qué haces con él?- pregunto enojado

-No te incumbe lo que yo hago con mi vida-

-Sigues siendo mi esposa-

-¿Con que derecho vienes a reclamarme eso?- Endimión solo se quedo callado sin saber que responder –Vuelve a la Tierra…ya no quiero estar contigo-

-Pero… ¿Que pasara con Rini?-

-Si ella quiere puede volver contigo, quedarse conmigo o ir a visitarte cuando quiera-

-Esto no me parece justo-

-Pues lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de encañarme- se levanto ya cansada y enojada, tomo la mano de Seiya para que fuera con ella. Seiya permanecía en silencio, no quería meterse en ningún problema todavía con Serenity.

-Te dije que no me rendiré-

-Pues hazlo, porque solo perderás tiempo que puedes usar de mejores maneras-

Otra vez sin hacerle caso Endimión se marcho enojado a la habitación de su hija para despedirse. Serenity suspiro y entro con Seiya al palacio para descansar.


End file.
